It's Tuesday
by suckerforfairytales
Summary: There's Max: Smart equals Nerd, Nerd equals Loner. There's Fang: Gorgeous equals Popular, Popular equals Jerk. Right?
1. Prologue

**I do not own Maximum Ride **

**This is inspired by a fanfic by KeepDreaming93 "PERFECT" and a scene from one of my favourite series, HOUSE.**

Prologue

The wind blowing through my hair, my face flushed, my lungs pumping with adrenaline powering my legs to do the impossible. Here I go this is finally happening, I see the edge and I only increase the speed and just as my foot pushes off from the edge of the cliff my powerful wings push from my back and spread. The sweeping sensation of ….. Someone jumping on me? My Eyes shot open.

"MAXXXXXXXIIEEEEE wake up!"

"ELLLLLAAAAA get the hell off me" my voice going from a scream to a groan, pulling my pillow over my head, maybe if I try really hard I could go back to sleep.

Ella casually got off me and strolled out "looks like Max isn't in the mood for the cookies mom" calling over her shoulder

I immediately jumped up, ignoring my everything and raced down the stairs 'accidently' tripping Ella in the process. I grabbed as many as I could fit into my mouth (which is a lot I might add) and ran back up the stairs, ignoring El as she shot me the bird.

"I will never understand how you can eat like that and still look like you do" Ella grimaced as she pushed the door open revealing me shoving a cookie down while dressing my bed.

I grinned "well they say you are what you eat, so I am chocolaty and sweet"

She looked at me for a second as if seriously considering the fact then burst out laughing! I could actually see tears starting to form in her eyes. I raised an eyebrow, "so are you here for any specific reason?"

That's when I saw it hidden behind her back, the most terrifying and tortuous device known to man…the hair straighter!

I backed away slowly and grabbed the first thing on my desk to protect myself, it just so happened to be a spoon. Mental facepalm

She cackled evilly "oh come on Max are you going to spoon your sweet innocent little sister to death?"

"don't test me Ella" I held my weapon defensively

"we can do this the easy way max, there's no need to anyone to get hurt, it's the first day back to school! Your last first day of highschool max!" I, being an idiot looked at her and that's how I ended up in her room smelling my long curly hair burn as it was straightened to perfection

And instead of boring you with the details, I'd rather tell you about who you decided to read about, because you're probably wondering who the hell I am.

Maximum Ride well I was born Maximum Batchler but my dad passed and I don't need to be reminded of that so it was legally changed to Ride when I turned 16! After Sally Ride…you know…the astronaut but I go Max and I am finally experiencing my last year of high school! Don't get me wrong it's been a ride but I cannot wait to get out of here and start living.

The little twerp who used bambie eyes on me is Ella, starting her freshman year and my mom expecting her caring big sis to show her around, BOY is she in for a rude awakening.

My daydreaming interrupted by Ella throwing clothes at me and shoving me into the bathroom "do not ruin my creation!" she screamed from the other end of the door

I groaned when I saw what she had laid out for me, "no way El this is not happening! I'm going to school in my PJS!"

She opened the door, "come on what's wrong with it!"

"Ella this is a piece of fabric not a shirt"

She mumbled something then looking at me said "fine, but you are wearing the shorts."

Tabulating the Pros and Cons, "fine"

"Well get out! I need to doll myself up for my first day of high school!" she squealed very very loudly

I walked into the kitchen to see my mom with her apron and a spatula, Ella had dad's blue eyes and thin lips but my mom's beautiful curly black hair and tan skin. I inherited my mom's chocolate eyes and dad's blonde brown hair, even now covered in flour you could see my mom's Spanish background. She turned and smiled down at what I was wearing, a loose black shirt that said 'muggle' with Ella's tie-dye shorts that seem way to short paired with my traditional black battered converse.

"I'm glad I made that bet with Ella about your hair, it looks gorgeous honey, totally worth that 20 dollars you lost me, just trying to make you see that there is more to school than just academics" she sighed

"well next time -" I was cut off as Ella entered in a tight tan skirt and flowery blouse thingy with flats, she grabbed my hand and I managed to grab my keys and bag just in time.

**I am back from the dead! PPPAARRTTTAAAYYYYY! **

**Anyway hi, **

**This is a new story, it was supposed to just be a one shot to get me back into writing again but I got so inspired! I have the next few chapters all typed up already so depending on the response I get on this I will or will not post them. **

**ADVICE: if you have not read PERFECT by KEEPDREAMING93, go do it! **

**Some of the scenes will be familiar but the plot and character traits are very different. **

**The Gypsy and The Prince will be updated today! I pinky promise! I am so sorry for the long wait but shoooo high school is a serious struggle, especially with Art, Physics and Life Science as main subjects! **

**I also wanted to try something totally new, I am going to ask a question at the end of every chapter! *cue applause* **

**What is the weirdest dream you've ever had? OR what's your favourite tv series?**

**Xoxo**

**SuckerForFairytales **


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Maximum Ride **

Chapter two

"Nervous?"

"uhm maybe a little bit. Any advice?"

"Don't die"

"Well that's certainly helpful"

I grinned and got out of my black 1998 Camero "and it's for free today"

Rolling her eyes, she walked off "see ya later Max"

I slipped on my Ray Bans and walked off to go shove my stuff in my locker, I noticed a lot of people staring at me so I turned around and there was no one… I shrugged, must have been a bird.

After minutes, I finally pushed myself through the masses of people who had I quote 'OMG HAVENT SEEN YOU IN FOR_AND_EVER!'. I'm tempted to do a victory dance and I spin around and slam straight into a wall. Or at least what seemed like a wall but then again walls don't stumble, the impact knocked me backwards and almost fell if it had not been for the wall grabbing my waist to steady me. Blushing I started to apologize

"I am so sorry, I —"

"I never thought I would hear an apology from the great Maximum Ride, summer sure has changed you" a husky voice interrupted me. Turns out the wall was none other than Nicklaus Walker, we've been childhood enemy since he stole my cookie that first day of kindergarten, I pushed him, he pushed me back and then fists were flying and he bit a teacher and from that day he has been Fang. The Bane of my existence, my polar opposite, we have never got on – never will.

"listen Walker it's a new year, our last year and frankly I want nothing to do with you so deal is I stay out of your face, you stay out of mine. "

He looked deep in thought then with an amused grin "could you really ignore all this" he said gesturing to himself

"oh please, it would be a relief to my eyes"

Before he could answer the Red Hair Wonder, Lissa, the current girlfriend, came up to him and in basic terms threw herself onto him. I snickered, not that I'm immature or anything but they looked like monkeys cleaning each other.

"What were you doing talking to this nerd, Nicky?" she screeched.

"I am right here! And Yeah I'm nerd but at least I won't end up working at McDonalds, sadly I can't say the same for you or your boyToy Lissa, Ciao" I made a fist trying not to punch her, and walked away before she realised what I was implying

I finally made it to my locker and shoved my bag's contents into the locker, sticking a photo of my dad, Ella, mom. I smiled and closed the door just as the bell screeched signalling the start of the academic New Year

As I walked into homeroom, looking for an available seat I noticed the majority of the female population staring at one person in particular pretending but he didn't notice them he continued 'reading' his textbook. I am yet to understand the fascination these girls have with Fang anyway, I mean hair is never brushed giving him a I-don't-care vibe and those dark eyes in which his emotions are constantly masked and lips that hardly ever smiled or spoke unless to annoy me, an—

"Miss Ride, please take a seat" Mr Marx stated from behind me

"uhm there doesn't seem to be any available seats sir" as I spoke Fang looked up, I mentally groaned as I noticed that he had the only open seat next to him.

"Max can sit next to me" he spoke up

"Or I could wait for another desk" I looked at Mr Marx hopefully

"Sorry Max, just for today"

I sighed and weaved through the class of glaring girls, I swear if looks could kill, I'd be dead by now. I sat as far as physically possible from him, he obviously noticed and moved closer; I groaned and pulled out my novel, Confessions of a Murder Suspect, escaping from glares into Tandy's Nightmare. I couldn't concentrate though because I could feel his obsidian eyes watching me. The bell rang and I bolted out of that class so fast Flash would be proud.

The day was moving too fast for me to keep up with, I blinked and it's already lunch! I sat down at an isolated table, yes ISOLATED. I don't have friends – friends are merely a distraction, a distraction that I just do not need right now. I Don't let my emotions distract me from what needs to be done, control them or they will control me, I don't have the time, especially if I am going to get into Stanford

I slipped on my glasses and started reading again while chomping down on a chocolate chip cookie, a faint smile graced my lips and I let out a laugh that's when I noticed someone sitting across from me, apparently everyone had. My smile disappearing I looked at him raising an eyebrow.

He slid a page to me, I obviously looked pretty confused because he spoke up, "Miss Dywer recommended you, just sign the bottom"

I looked down blankly, when I noticed the world tutor. "No I'm not signing this, find someone else"

He stared at me "well Miss Future Valedictorian couldn't you add one more thing onto the other million things you do for the school?"

Damn he had a point, I really did not want to get on the bad side of Miss Dywer, without thinking or reading the contact through I grabbed a pen and signed it. He smiled lopsidedly and took the page, I buried my head in my hands what did I just get myself into

For the rest of the day I was going through all the consequences of what I had just done, and when the final bell rang I walked out and to the table under the tree where he hung out with his friends, and sure enough there he was with Lissa on the table surrounded by 'the populars' everyone doing something different. Texting, chatting, laughing, I wanted to laugh at how utterly cliché this scene was. Fang was on the grass with a book in his lap and the end of a pencil in his mouth. I walked over to him and crouched down to see what he was doing, it was amazing – the detailing and texture all captured with a pencil, but curiosity killed the cat, the book slammed shut.

"Hey, do you mind getting the hell out of my business!?" he said it with such hostility "stay away from me," he stormed off, everyone had stopped to watch but I couldn't care.

"I need to see the contract!" I called after him. He stopped and dug around his bag pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to me, I snatched it and turned to walk away but he grabbed my wrist. "Stop judging everyone Ride, you have no right! You don't even know me! Or Lissa! You may be smart but that's it, you have nothing else! Just because someone is different from you does not mean they're bad, YOU DON"T KNOW ME!" his eyes were the scariest thing; I don't think I've seen him ever show that much emotion. He released my wrist and I stumbled back. Ouch that's going to leave a mark. I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and walked off.

I found myself at the auditorium. I smiled. It was empty, no one to watch me. I placed my bag in the front and got up onto the stage to connect my iPod. I've been dancing ever since before I can remember, mom says I could dance better than I could walk. It was a way of releasing every emotion at once, like a cleanse. I shuffled through my music and as it started I lost my self.

After 4 songs my legs feel like they are about to turn to jelly, but all my problems are gone, I only feel happy now. It's like magic. I grabbed my iPod and slipped my shoes on, my hair in a loose pony I started to leave when I saw a figure blocking the door. I moved closer.

"you dance?" he looked flabbergasted

I looked down blushing a very very deep red. "I dance" I tried to push past him but he blocked the door with his arm.

"how is it that no one knows about it?" he seemed genuinely curious

I shrugged "I may not know you but don't you dare think for even a millisecond that you know me Nicklaus. You know nothing about me" I ducked under his arm and made it through but he blocked me again.

I sighed frustrated, "well then why don't we get to know each other" he said so softly that I barely heard it

"Now why would we want to do that, ruin the beautiful mutual hate-hate relationship we have?"

"Max, I'm sorry for yelling I was just frustrated about something and took it out on you" I looked up at him through my lashes, he actually seemed sincere. "How about you come over to tutor me tonight? Well except that AP Calculus is easy but I am a great cook, my sushi is non-comparable"

"Then why can't we go somewhere more public"

"It's not like I'm planning on killing you"

"Can't be too careful, besides I don't like Sushi"

He chuckled "hmm how about pizza? It's free food, don't pass up free food"

"And you'll find yourself another 'tutor'?"

He started walking away and shouted over his shoulder "deal. I'll pick you up at 7, feel free to dress up its going to be gourmet"

Leaving me standing outside the auditorium feeling confused and sweaty.

All I did was mention that I've got dinner plans and that sent the whole house into chaos, Ella dragged me upstairs and into her room and got all the 'deetz' out of me and immediately threw my into the shower while she got my clothes ready. She didn't even know who it was!

She left my hair curly and I put my signature feather through it, she had picked out a dress and threatened to kill Mr Fluffles my goldfish if I didn't wear it. So the finished product included me in a Caribbean blue dress, cropped white blazer thingy-ma-bob and my white converse because there is no way I am wearing heels for Fang Walker. I don't even know if this is a date, I mean why would he want to make me dinner. What was I? A loner, a nerd, an outsider? I picked up my phone to text him that I'm not feeling up to it but the doorbell beat me to it. Damn it!

"Stop being so impatient, I'm coming!" I shouted as I stumbled to the door. I opened it and there was Fang staring at me as if I were some alien species. He was in a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to he's elbows and dress pants but he paired it with his signature black converse.

"My face is up here Fang" I smothered a smirk as he blushed and opened the car door for me

'**sup! **

**So fangles has made his appearance! What ya'll think of him? **

**How do you like the character progression?**

**The story is on 111 views! I loooovvveee you guys :D **

**I need a couple of suggestions on how fang can win Maxie's affections? **

**Annnywaay I gottaa run **

**Ciao **

**SuckerForFairytales**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Maximum Ride! **

Chapter 3

When Fang said pizza I didn't expect him to make the pizza from scratch but that's what he was doing.

"Max?"

"hmmm"

"What toppings?"

I grinned and hopped off the bar stool and went over to the table and looking down at all the chopped up food and stroked my imaginary beard trying to decide, Fang was looking at me amused

"I want it all" I grinned

"All?" he looked shocked

"All! Why do you look so surprised?"

"Well… you actually eat! I mean not that it's a bad thing, it's like you eat real food" he rubbed the back of his head embarrassed

"Real? As opposed to plastic food right?" I tried to contain the laughter that was threatening to spill over

He grinned, the conversation slowed to a comfortable silence and I watched his hands work wonders on the pizza.

An hour later we were both halfway through our pizzas. He was not joking when he said he's a great cook. The flavours just blended in amazingly. The cheese melted just enough, the chicken was spiced wonderful not to mention all the colourful pepper and onion.

During the meal we played 20 questions, I learnt that Fang is a closet Harry Potter fan. That obviously resulted in a heated debate about which was the best instalment of the series and decided on an agree-to-disagree solution.

He was looking at me intently, "You know, you're very pretty"

"What?" I asked, I barely heard him, too busy savouring the last slice of my delicious pizza but don't tell him I said that – wouldn't want that ego to re-inflate.

"You Maximum Ride are gorgeous" he stated quite bluntly.

It would not be a cliché story if at that exact moment if I had not taken a large gulp - not sip, GULP- of my coke ... And we all know how this ends, yes, all over Fangle's lovely black shirt. I just hid my face in shame trying to stop the blush that was surely creeping all over my face, if I wasn't so embarrassed I would have been impressed at the distance the drink projected through the air.

When I eventually mustered up the courage to look up, he was staring at me with such an amused look on his face.

Then, you know what he did? The retard burst out laughing... I was so shocked, I don't think I have ever heard him full out laugh before, it was always just a soft chuckle or that annoying smirk of his but this, this was not just an laugh this was the almost coming to tears laugh and it happened to be contagious. Clutching my stomach from laughing so hard I almost fell of the chair which simply resulted in another fit of laughter.

It took 10 minutes until we slowed into a soft chuckle.

He grinned that lopsided smile of his, "well that was certainly an interesting reaction"

I chuckled "and here I thought you would be used to girls throwing up on you"

"Well, no normal girl ever has"

"Are you questioning my normality Fang?"

"What if I am?" he grinned challengingly

"You just better not be" I crossed my arms over my chest

"And where's the fun in that?"

"Not everything has to be fun"

"Agreed but what's life without fun?"

"Hard work and reward?"

"Thought you had more spark in you Max! I am disappointed"

I looked at him sceptically "well Fang, believe it or not, I don't exactly live for your approval"

"Well what else could you possibly live for?" He wiggled his eyebrows

I held back a laugh. For one there's Stanford"

He grinned "Stanford?"

"Yes, STANFORD you know the place that people go to for a higher education. You know? In order to become successful?"

With a chuckle he stood up and picked up our plates, "I know what Stanford is Maxie I meant what are you planning to study at Stanford?"

"Forensic criminology"

"Any specific reason?" He seemed intrigued.

"I know it's weird but it's a dream of mine, helping people bring justice for their loved ones. I want to know that I made a difference in someone's life, I also cannot see myself sitting behind a desk for the rest of my life"

"If you want to make an impact, why not a doctor or surgeon?"

"For my dad. He was murdered in cold blood. No one could find out what happened to him. I've never really had the closure I need. I don't want any other kid or family to feel the way I did." I don't know what just came over me... I've never shared that with anyone before; I couldn't even meet his eyes.

I heard his chair scrap back and he crouched down in front of me. His warm course fingers gently lift my chin up to meet his onyx eyes. He was smiling, "Max, I am going to be brutally honest with you for a second. You intrigue me, I love the way your eyes just light up when you talk about your future, the way you talk about it – like you've already seen for yourself, as if you know how it's going to turn out. It's more than I can say for myself"

I looked at him in surprise at that last one. "What? Big shot like you, school quarterback? Thought your future was always football?"

"Shows how much you actually know" he said in barely a whisper

"Then tell me"

"Not a lot of people know. I make a point not to show it. I'd better get changed out of this shirt" he abruptly stood up and started unbuttoning the shirt heading towards the stairs "I'll be right back"

Frowning I stood up and walked over to a wall that was filled with photos. He one on the far right was of a woman with Fang's dark hair holding a baby, if I didn't know better I would say that the baby was the most beautiful I'd seen; those wide dark innocent brown eyes and mop of black hair were the only reminder that this was Fang. The frown was immediately replaced with a grin when I saw a little Fang in the tub surrounded by bubbles what made it even funnier was that he had a bubble beard. The one next to that was of him in middle school; he was holding a baby girl, grinning like she was the greatest present in the world.

I felt a wind hit my neck; I involuntarily shivered "would you quit doing that!" I exclaimed as I turned around to face him.

He smirked "doing what? Breathing?"

"That could work in both of our favour" I retorted. Only then did I register the closeness of our bodies and the warmth his radiated.

I smiled and pointed to the frame I was looking at a few seconds ago "Who's this little angel?"

He chuckled "Well that Max would be me"

I groaned "Stop deluding yourself Fang"

He smile genuinely as he looked at that particular photo "That would be my sister, Angel"

"Her name definitely suits her; I don't see a resemblance though" identifying her blonde curls and bright blue eyes

"Her parents were very good friends with my dad and they both passed in a car crash"

I turned to look at him, "why did you invite me here tonight?"

"To get to know you, I thought that much was obvious"

"Yeah, I get that but why now? You've had 12 years to 'get to know me' "

"Have you met you? You are…"

"I am?" I questioned.

"Intimidating, intriguing, intelligent, driven, ambitious and not to mention downright beautiful. I don't even remember how this feud even started"

"That is quite a vocabulary and just to point out - You stole my cookie" I said in a huff.

He grinned, "Well I remember that very differently"

I glanced at the clock, it was nearly 9! I groaned quite loudly. "I'd better get back home, before my mother has my head."

He smiled and grabbed his keys, "we wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty head of yours, now would we"

He took my hand in his large one and led me outside. The car was silent but it wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be, in fact it was a rather comfortable one.

He slowed to a stop and turned to me, he smiled "I honestly had an amazing time, I would love to do this again"

I looked down "why?"

"You… intrigue me, I like you Max."

I coughed, "You…me? You can't be serious?"

"Why not?" he raised an eyebrow.

"First, you have a girlfriend—"

"I'll break up with her" he replied quickly, cutting me off.

"See that's number two, you treat girls as if they have no emotion, they're just a source of amusement for you. Let's say I give in to whatever this is, and someone much better comes along? Just gonna dump me for the newer model?"

"no—"

"Fang, stop! Just quit while you're ahead"

"That's just not how I roll"

"Yeah well keep this up and you'll be rolling to the bottom of the lake"

"See! I can have an actual conversation with you.—"

"You can have a conversation with a hobo too."

"Max listen: I LIKE YOU. And I understand if you don't approve but that's not going to change how I feel about you, I also realise that I can't go around every single day trying to convince you but there is absolutely nothing wrong with me giving you a friendly reminder of how I feel about you, at least once a week?"

I tried to cut him off but he held up a hand.

"It's Tuesday right?"

I nodded.

"It's settled every Tuesday I will remind you, if you ever have a change in heart you know where to find me" he finished with a wink. He opened the car door and came around to open mine. I was too flabbergasted at this point to respond, I got out silently and in a daze I walked to the front door.

Just as I was walking in, Fang called out - rolling down his window, "Hey Max, its Tuesday; I like you"

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks for the pizza Fang"

I walked in, closing the door quietly; my face broke out into a grin. Ella walked out from the kitchen and held her hand up to hide her eyes. "Whoooaaa! Your happy glow! It's blinding!"

**Author's Note!**

**Hey hey!**

**I cannot believe how many of you like the story! Thank you, I am truly humbled.**

**I do however have a bit of a dilemma on how the rest of the story is going to go. I can either just write about **_**Every Tuesday**_** and how Fang will confess OR I can write an **_**Everyday Thing**_** which will eventually get boring I think. So please let me know what you would prefer. **

**Just to clarify this story its going to be short, 10 chapters at most, as it was just to get me back into writing. That is why the character progression is going very quick, Fang is also being very forward because its not as if Max and Fang have never met, they've known each other a long time, they just didn't see eye-to-eye. Let me know if that clears up things. If you're still confused, let me know. **

**Also! Constructive criticism is strongly appreciated. **

**Check out my other story: The Gypsy and The Prince. This one is pretty original. **

**Drop me a line, let me know whatcha think or if you have any ideas for Fangles. **

**Make cupcakes NOT war**

**Sucker For Fairytales**


End file.
